Compilation
by MapleColours
Summary: I live in a small place where trees, mountains, where almost everything and everywhere were covered and surrounded by white, or should I say 'covered and surrounded by snow'. A place where snow never stops from falling. A place where pavements, houses, walls were made out of ice that never melts under the sun... Read more to find out :) [ErLu-Fanfic] Dont wan't?;Don't read :)
1. Frozen 01

**Author's Note: **_Hmn.. Blame 'Frozen' for this! … I hope you'll enjoy it guys._

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Title: _Compilation: "Frozen"_

Chapter: _01_

Chapter Title: _Frozen in Wintrielle_

* * *

I live in a small place where trees, mountains, where almost everything and everywhere were covered and surrounded by white, or should I say 'covered and surrounded by snow'. A place where snow never stops from falling. A place where pavements, houses, walls were made out of ice that never melts under the sun. A place where you could watch beautiful aurora in the dark night. A place where you could be mesmerized just by watching the snowflakes shine in sunrise. A place where a normal person would instantly freezes and dies the moment they step in this place but in our case... _we _don't. The lowest negative degrees of cold, the frostbite, the chills, all the worse that you could experience in cold doesn't bother us - doesn't bother the people of Wintrielle, the _Frozen_. We are like the other normal people. We grow, we mature, and we do what normal people do. The only difference is that our time freezes when we reach the age of 23. In other words, we won't grow old and we won't die. We become immortal. We become frozen. We are frozen. Being immortal or frozen isn't that bad especially when you get to spend forever with your lover. I love living in Wintrielle. I love the ice, the snow, the whiteness, and the coldness of the place. I love being frozen.

A week ago, something terrible happened. The ice that supposed to be 'never melts' began to melt and crack. The cracks that you could see around Wintrielle were clear evidence that something changed. The water that flows in the rivers and lakes around the forest began to get warm. The other day, one of Wintrielle's guard troops found two Frozens inside a cave. They were lifeless and they were literally became ice. They have cracks all over their body and one of them has their other arm broken like crushed ice. Every people of Wintrielle heard about the news and this made them terrified until each day, some of us decided to leave thinking that leaving the place would save them.

* * *

I walked inside our ice room and sat on the bed. A heavy sigh came out from my mouth. I stood and went out to the balcony and leaned on the icy railings. It's already night time and aurora's already there accompanying the dark sky. I sighed again. I never had seen her the whole day. She's not even beside me when I woke up. Again, I released another sigh. I miss her. Of course I miss my lover. She's my lover 100 years ago until now and was still going strong. My lips curved into a smile when the past came into mind.

**_Flashback_**

I didn't know what hits me or what happened to me or when it started when I realized and said to myself 'I'm going to definitely make her mine'. Maybe because when my friend hits a snowball on the back of my head and saw her passing along with her brunette and silver-white-haired friend or maybe because... I don't know. It just really happened. So after the first time or first day I saw her, I immediately went home and locked myself inside my room the rest of the day and the whole night and think deep, asking myself 'What should I do to make that girl mine?'. I slid out off my bed and stood in front of the mirror that is taller than me. I looked at myself and made a charming smile then made several pose. Hmm. Well, I know I'm beautiful since birth. I have pretty eyes. I'm kind and charming and everyone says so. I have smexy body that almost everyone in Wintrielle would want to die for just to have it or just to take it. I grinned at that. I really am smexy. What else? Oh, if ever, I can make any food she wants to eat. Maybe I'll make some food for her some day. I went back on my bed and collapsed on it. What to do? What to do? An idea suddenly popped inside my head. Tomorrow night is Wintrielle's Ice Festival. I'm sure she'll be there. I'm so excited! Ice Festival, come quick!

(Night)

(Wintrielle's Ice Festival)

(Wintrielle's Central)

One of my favorite is Wintrielle's circular central where you could find different stores that sell different kinds of things and where the Ice Festival is being held every year. Just like other celebrations, there were music and lights. There were foods and a lot of people. There were great ice sculptures displayed everywhere. In the middle of the central was a fountain spraying shinny bluish-silver-white snowflakes that swirls, spreads, and dances, instead of water. I walked around the place wearing my silky red dress with long slit on the left going up to my thigh. It's cold, it's freezing but just like what I said, 'It doesn't bother us'. I turned to my right when a voice took my attention. Beside the long table full of foods was my target. Her scarlet hair has curls at the end and was tied in a high pony tail. She's wearing a black dress that shows a bit of her cleavage and a slit same as mine. Beautiful! Perfect! She was being surrounded by a lot of girls and boys wanting to be her date. I heard her declined. Good 'cos tonight, she'll be mine and only mine. Forever. I made my way towards my target and simply stood beside her. Every one of them went silent, their eyes were now at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to tell you but this girl" I put an arm on her waist and pulled her real close to me. My eyes glanced at her without moving my head for a second or two, enough to see the blush on her face caused by my action. I looked back at the Frozens who were surrounding us and continued, "is mine. Meaning, no one of you is allowed to have her so I suggest to not waste your time and go find someone else" and so they did, leaving us alone. I looked at her when I heard her sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Oh... I was right, her voice is really angelic. Mmn. Music to my ears. "Thank you for saving me."

I gave her a grin and whispered huskily, seductively on her ear, "I don't really have the intention of saving you from them. My only intention is to have you mine" My grin went wider when I saw her blush again and a darker shade this time.

"Wh-What?..."

I giggled and removed my arm on her waist and hold her hand. To remove those feeling of uncomfortable caused by my actions earlier, I decided to control myself for a little longer and be friendly to her. Thankfully, it worked.

"I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfilia", I simply introduced myself as we sat down on an ice bench that was a bit farther from the central but far enough to see what's happening.

"Erza Scarlet." Well, that was surprising. Everyone in Wintrielle would react every time they would hear my family name. Heartfilia name is pretty well known around the place because my father is a successful trader. At least I found someone that doesn't over reacts like the others and I'm glad it's her. As time ticks by, we become even more comfortable to each other. We share stories, make jokes, teases each other, like we already know each other for years. We didn't even notice that it's already past midnight and the festival is almost over.

"Well, I guess we need t go home now", I said.

"Yeah. I guess so."

I let a few seconds of silence passed before doing what I really wanted to do. I sat on her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. Mn. She really feels good against me. I never thought that sitting on her lap would be these comfortable. I leaned forward and conquered her lips without giving her time to react. I enjoyed her soft lips and sweet taste. I leaned back with a grin on my face. Her face looks so stunned... so surprised... and so... so... blushing!

I licked my lips, "Mn~ Sweet and I think I want more" then I leaned forward again but this time I got stopped when she suddenly stood making me fall on the icy ground.

Thud! "Ouch!" I stood and gave her a smack on her shoulder. "Don't suddenly do that!"

She glared at me but it doesn't look so scary because of the cute blush splashed all over her face. "D-Don't suddenly k-kiss someone!" she stuttered. Aw~ Cutie.

"I actually like... love you from the first time I saw you and promised to myself..." my words trailed off and then put an index finger under her chin pulling her face even closer to mine then I continued, "...that you're going to be mine and only mine." A full blown blush with a deeper shade of red spreads on her face making her look even more adorable. I want to pinch her cheeks right now! But I didn't.

Erza made a step backward away from me, "Th-That... That would never happen."

"It will happen..." I whispered at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before running away from her. I stopped and looked back at Erza then gave her a flying kiss with a wink before heading home.

Since that night, there's no day or night that I would go and see her. I made sure that everything I do makes her see that I really really sincerely love her and that I want her to be mine. Well, thankfully, after those great efforts I made — including the massive seductions — the heavens were on my side and let Erza falls for me. We were strangers at first, then became friends (Did we even became friends?), then we became inseparable lovers until we got married. Yup. Yes we did. It didn't even occur to me that Erza would be the one to propose. I mean, I'm the straight forward, the bold one and Erza was like the most reserved person in the world so expected that I would be the one to ask her but I guess I was wrong. The night after our wedding, Erza —

**_End of Flashback_**

The past that is currently playing inside my head got interrupted when I felt hands slid inside my shirt.

"Mmm..." I moaned when I felt those lips that I've been craving for the whole day kissed my neck. A sudden squeal escaped from my mouth when Erza suddenly carried me going to our bed.

"Welcome back" I greeted her with a smile as she now straddles my stomach.

She removed her coat and dropped it on the floor before kissing me hungrily. Mmm.. Erza... Don't you know that when you kiss me like this, I get easily turned on. Clothes were now scattered all over the floor except for Erza's underwear. That's kind of unfair, so I made my move and made it fair. As she keeps on busying herself on kissing, licking, and sucking at my neck while her hot hands were all over my body, I moved my own hands going to the hook of her bra then also throw it on the floor. Erza stopped and leaned to remove her remaining piece of cloth before conquering my lips again.

(After 3 hours or 4 :p)

"So how did it go?" I asked, the lower part of our bodies were covered by blanket. I'm on top of her, my head lying on her bare chest.

"Huh?"

"I mean, how did the searching for cure or something that could stop what's happening in Wintrielle."

"Oh, that? Just like the other days, still nothing" she sighed a heavy stressful sigh.

I cupped her face and gave her soothing kiss, "It'll be okay."

She nods then leaned forward for another kiss. I kissed back, and again and again and again until it's too late to stop.

* * *

**Auntor's Note:** _Well?..._


	2. Frozen 02

**Author's Note: **_This is a question to those who already read the stories I wrote. Did I improve in writing, even just a little? (I know I'm not very much descriptive :)) )_

_Oh well. Enjoy reading fellas! :))_

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Title: _Compilation: "Frozen"_

Chapter: _02_

Chapter Title: _Running Away_

* * *

I forgot to mention, some people of our place could shift into animal forms bigger than the average size and we belong to those who could. I and Erza could transform into a Snow Wolf with pure white furs. My lover's furs would glisten crimson under any light while mine is amber.

Our companions, who are following from behind, were Cana and Mirajane. They were Eza's best friends and also became my best friends too. Mirajane, the girl with silvery-white-hair girl, could shift into a firefox and a bit smaller than us. Also, there's Cana, but she can't shift like us. She though has a loyal dependable companion, with same size and height like us. Her name is Much, a polar bear.

We're currently running, searching somewhere around the mountains of Wintrielle, looking for something that could help us. We passed a clearing, a cliff, a lake and went to some possible parts of the mountains where we could find some answers. We went to visit the place where snow elves are living and asked if they might know a way to help us but unfortunately, they don't know anything. We thanked them and left. We were about to pass by a waterfall when we heard voices coming from the woods that surrounds the waterfall. We went to search where it came from and saw a Frozen leaning a tall tree heavily covered with snow. We shifted into our human form and walked towards the man while Cana stayed mounted on Much. The man was panicking and looks terrified. I run to where he is but Erza and Mira were already kneeling beside him. A sudden chill run all over my body and chills shouldn't be affecting me but it did. His body is literally turning into ice and his face and hands have cracks.

Erza asked the man turning into ice, "What happened?"

"I-I-I" he was extremely shaking due to severe cold that shouldn't be affecting him. He tried to talk again but it was too late. He completely turned into ice then after a few seconds, he crumbled. I felt terrified. I felt the fear eating me. I feel like I'm being drowned to death. No. I don't want to end like him. I don't want to die. So I shift into my wolf form and hurriedly run away from them. I heard Erza and our friends called at my name. I run and run and run that I didn't even noticed I already crossed the borders of Wintrielle, but I didn't stop and just kept on running away. I slowed down when I got tired and collapsed on my knees. Pant. Pant. Pant. I weakly looked around and all I could see was a wide place with no mountains and trees that could be seen, just the sky and the snow that falls. I don't know where I am. I don't know how far I gone through. Pant. Pant. Pant. All I know is that I'm far away from what I saw. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**_400 Years Passed (_**_Modern Time__**)**_

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Smack! I threw a pillow towards the alarm clock to stop then lazily and sleepily sat up. Ugh. Morning. I hate mornings! Yawn.

"Lucy! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" I heard my mom called from the kitchen. My mom, who's actually not my real mother. I mean, she adopt me. Three years ago, in a winter season, my mother Layla and her companions found me buried in a snow beside a rock. They took me and from what I remember, the next thing I knew, I'm already lying on a white bed inside a white room. My eyes roamed around the room until I spotted someone sitting beside me. She's wearing red beneath her white coat and her hair is blonde like mine. Her eyes were closed, perhaps she's asleep or just simple resting. After a few seconds, her eyes opened revealing her brown eyes. Oh, also same as mine. Is she my relative or something?

"Hello" her voice sounds gentle and kind. A hand of hers gently brush my blonde bangs aside. "I am Layla, a doctor in this hospital. We found you buried in a snow two days ago. Do you remember what happened to you?"

I was found buried in a snow? I frowned. I don't remember anything.

A hand of mine reached the side of my head, "I... I don't remember anything. I c-can't remember anything..."

She gasped. "Amnesia?..." she muttered. "You're name... Maybe you remember your name."

I looked at her, "My... name..." I silenced myself, trying to focus on remembering what my name is until I heard a voice I never heard before. Lucy... Lucy... Lucy... It kept echoing inside my head. The voice keeps on saying Lucy... Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia... Maybe that's my name.

I looked up at the woman again, "L-Lucy... L-Lucy Heartfilia."

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. At least we know something about you."

After that day, she tried to find someone who might know something about me. She even went back to the place where they found me but nothing. No one knows anything. No one knows Lucy Heartfilia. She decided to stop the search and she took me in since I can't remember anything besides from my name and that I don't have anywhere to go to. She took care of me, taught me everything I need to know, and gave me everything I need until one day, I suddenly called her mom. I blushed at that. At first, she looked surprise then she laughed and told me its okay since she also feels like I'm her own daughter.

"Lucy! You'll be late!" mother called again, interrupting my moment of flashbacks.

"Y-Yes!" I went out of my room, refreshed and dressed and ready for school. "Good morning mom."

"Good morning dear" she replied before having a sip of her coffee.

* * *

(After School)

I was only meters away from our house when I noticed two person, about my age or maybe they're a year older or two, they were unlocking the house's large gates. They picked up their luggage laid on the ground and they entered the house. I thought that house is already abandoned. I guess not. Maybe they are the owner or new owner? Whatever. It's none of my business but I hope they're nice. I shook my head and pushed all of those thoughts away and entered inside our own house.


	3. Frozen 03

**Author's Note: **_by the way, Lucy is in University, I mean, college level and this chapter isn't much so it's okay if you don't read it. :))_

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Fairy Tail._

Title: _Compilation: "Frozen"_

Chapter: _03_

Chapter Title: _Past is in Present_

* * *

"I heard you have a new neighbor", said by Levy, my classmate and friend. We were sitting under a tree near the school's track field while were watching the others play some sports. Well, I and Levy are not that sportish like the others. We prefer reading books.

"Yeah", I replied.

"So how do they look like? Is there a guy?"

"Hmm... I'm not really sure what they look like but one thing I'm sure of, there's no guy."

"Ugh. What a disappointment. Oh well" she paused for a sec before adding "By the way, were going to have a new P.E. teacher and a librarian"

"But the school already have P.E. teacher and a librarian."

"They said both of them are going to leave the school and that this day would be their last."

"I see. I think that's also good. I mean, new staff, new faces."

"I hope they're kind and easy to approach."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

The school bell rung indicating the end of the class subject.

"Let's go change for our next class", I said as we leave the track and field.

(Next Day)

(School Gym)

Our class is now sitting on the Gym's floor wearing our P.E. uniform. All the chatters and other noises that culd be heard shushed when a pale brunette woman walked in. Wo~w. A real hottie. Some of the boys whistled the moment they saw her.

"Hello everyone" she greeted and now standing in front of us. "I am your new P.E teacher, Cana Alberona." I am not really listening to her introduction and such since I'm so busy thinking. I swear I saw her somewhere. Think. Think. Think.

"Ah!" suddenly came out from my mouth making all the class including our teacher to look at me. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Lucy... Are you okay?..." asked Levy with a low voice, who's sitting beside me.

"Y-Yeah..." I remember now. She's one of those two person I saw entered the house located in front of ours. I didn't expect that she's going to work here and isn't she looks so young for a teacher? She looks like just a year older than us. My thoughts got interrupted when I felt a nudge on my side.

"Lucy... Lucy..." it was Levy.

I looked at her and asked "What is it?"

"Introduce yourself to Miss Cana..." she whispered without looking at me.

"What?"

"I said —" her words got interrupted when we heard someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem!"

I looked to that person and she said "It was your turn to introduce yourself to me Miss..."

"Oh!" I stood and introduced myself, "I... Um... Lucy. My name's Lucy Heartfilia"

She smiled. The kind of smile you give to a person that is really close to you. I wonder why she smiles at me like that. "Nice meeting you, Miss Heartfilia. Ok, next?"

I sat down and sighed. That's kind of embarrassing. After the introductions and everything, she started the lesson and after the lesson she allowed us to play any sports we want but I didn't join, like what I always do.

"Why won't you join the others? Sports are fun" Miss Cana said who sat on the bench beside me.

"I prefer books."

She smiled. "I know. I mean, I see but doing sports for awhile isn't that bad."

"Hmm..." well, she has a point "Ok. Maybe... I guess, I'll go join the others. See you later then, Miss Cana" I left her and went to join to play volleyball with the others.

(3 P.M.)

(Library)

I fixed my pen, my notes, and my books and put them inside my bag before going out of our class room. I really need t get to the library 'cause I have lots of books to borrow for my research project. Library is always been my favorite place in school and going there is always been relaxing. It was actually located in the middle of the school's wide garden and has a pathway designed like spiral covered by red roses. The library's like a cylinder with walls made out of clear thick hard glass, making it completely open yet safe. I walked the pathway until I reached the library and entered after the transparent door slides open.

"Hello", someone spoke.

"Uhm.. Hi." The person who spoke was at the library counter. She has a long silver-white-hair. She's incredibly pretty and has a smiley face and... I don't know her. Oh, maybe she's the new librarian?

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, the new librarian. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Um... I need books for my research."

"Ah, I see. Do you want me to help?", she offered. "And, I need something to do. I'm kinda tired sitting here."

"O-ok. S-Sure", and so we started to look for the books I needed. I know searching the internet would be easier but I don't really like it. I prefer looking from shelf to shelf, from book to another book. It's a lot work to do but I enjoy it more.

After searching the shelves, we put all the books we took on the wide table. We pulled our own chair and sat down and started the research.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Book by book, page by page we search and take note every important details we get and were doing it for almost two and a half hour. Ugh. I'm getting tired. I wanna go home.

I looked at Mirajane when I heard her closed another book.

"We should go home", she said as started to fix the books she already used.

"Mm. Yeah. I guess so." I stretched my arms wide and "Mnn!~" Sigh.

"Oh, by the way, d you want to have dinner with us tonight? You can take your mom with you. I really wanted to know or be friends with at least some of our neighbors. It's kind of sad not know anyone from your area", Mira invited.

"Uhm.. A dinner?"

"Yes. We are neighbors aren't we? So it's just normal to invite your neighbors to have dinner with you sometimes."

Wait. What? "Neighbor?"

"Oh dear, you don't know your neighbors?" she smiled "but that's okay. We just moved in, so it's understandable if you don't recognize us yet."

I looked at her for a few seconds until it hits me. "Oh! You're the one who moved in into that house the other day."

She smiled again then took the other few books left that was on the table and returned it on the shelf just behind me as she says "Yup and Cana, your teacher in P.E. moved is with me too."

"I see. Now I know why I have the felt that I already saw her somewhere else."

She flashed another smile again. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. Oh, wait. Aren't you going home with Miss Cana?"

Suddenly, a light blush colored her cheeks. I wonder why.

"Um... I... No. I'm sure she can go home by herself."

"Okay." We stepped out of the library and left the school. I never knew that walking on the way home with someone is really fun, I didn't even notice that were already in front of our house.

"Well, here we are. See you later Lucy. Don't forget our dinner ok? Take your mom with you. I 'd like to know her too."

"Yes. Okay. See later Miss Mirajane. Thank you." then we turned and entered our own house. I was about to open our house's when I suddenly realized something. Wait. How did she know my name. I don't remember mentioning it to her and I don't remember her asking my name. I turned to their house before entering ours. How did she know?

(Later)

"Mom, you go on ahead. I'll just finish this show", I said without taking my eyes from the TV that shows how to do landscapes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Ok. See you later then", then she left and went to Mira and Cana's house.

After watching the show, I went upstairs and changed my clothes, fixed my hair and everything girl does when she needs to go somewhere else. I left my room and was about to leave the house when the phone suddenly rings.

I picked up te phone and answered, "Yes. Hello?"

"Lucy", it was my mom.

"Mom? I thought you're at our neighbor's"

"Yes, I am. I just called to say that just come in inside. No need to knock; Just barge in."

"Eh? But that's disrespectful and trespassing."

I heard her giggled from the other line, "It's okay, that's what they said."

"Oh. Okay. I'm coming now then. See you in a few."

"Okay sweetie." I put down the phone and went to the other house and like what my mother said, I just entered the house without knocking.

"Hi" I greeted when I saw them happily talking to each other as if they were old time friends. I joined them. Next, we had our dinner and the whole time was really fun. They are really fun to be with and I became so comfortable around them. After a few more moments staying at their house, mother said that she needs to leave and take an early rest because she needs to leave early tomorrow. I stayed though since I wanted to say for a bit longer until I felt the need to go home too and take some rest. I said my good-byes and thanked them for the dinner and time before leaving their house. I stood in front of their gate and looked up in the sky. The sky is dark... There are no stars... But there's a moon, bright full moon. Totally beautiful. I made steps towards our own gate and was about to enter when I saw shadow movements. I suddenly felt cold and scared. I nervously looked at the left side but saw nothing. Then, I turned to the right sight and still saw nothing. I saw another shadow movement from the corner of my eye. I slowly turned around and looked up. My eyes widen. A wolf was standing on the highest part of our neighbor's rooftop. The creature's furs were white but glistens scarlet under the moon light. Beautiful.

**Extra: ****_Dessert_**

Erza: Lucy, what's your favorite dessert?

Lucy: Fruit salad.

Erza: What's that?

Lucy: It has fruits like strawberries, grapes, apple and so on with cream and it tastes sweet..

(The next day)

(Lucy's room)

Lucy: Erza? Are you here?

Erza: (from the bathroom) Over here Lucy.

Lucy: (entered the bathroom and found a naked Erza on the tub) *jaw hangs open

(Erza's naked on the tub full of fruit salad and with her sweet mouth biting a juicy red strawberry)

Erza: *(seductive face and voice and eyes) Mmm~ Come now, Lucy. Come and eat your dessert. Come and eat me babe.

Lucy: *(gulp!)

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_I just thought to give you guys a very simple ErLu fluff since we're not going to have much for awhile and so you would smile. :))_

_Your Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are always welcome. It really helps a lot._

_Take care everyone. Be safe. :))_


	4. Frozen 04

**Author's Note: **_Hello there! I'm oh so back! It's been awhile and I'm sorry for that. Now that everything's okay, we're back in action again._

_So, here's a new chapter. (Pls. excuse the wrong grammars/spellings that I missed to correct.)_

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Fairy Tail neither any of the characters._

* * *

Title: _Compilation: "Frozen"_

Chapter: _04_

Chapter Title: _White_

* * *

POV in **bold**.

Thoughts in _italic._

Place/Time in ( ).

**Normal**

"Why did we enter a cave?" Erza, who's carrying some of their things, asked as they walked in inside of a cave located at one of the icy mountains of Wintrielle. "I didn't expect that you want to camp inside a cave when you said you want to camp."

Lucy gave her a smile as she wraps her hand on Erza's right arm, "Just wait okay? You'll see when we get there."

Erza gave her a questioning look, "And what will I see?"

"Didn't I tell you to just wait and see?"

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

20 minutes later...

"Lucy... Wait."Lucy stopped from walking and turned to look at Erza whose eyes closed, and now panting and sitting on the ground and leaning on a large icy rock. "I'm kinda tired. Let's rest for a bit."

Lucy went to stand in front of her, "But we just did awhile ago."

"I'm carrying most of our packs, you know." Erza complained.

Looking down at her, a sudden grin appeared on Lucy's face. _Maybe I need to give her a little boost?_

And so Lucy kneeled and straddled Erza's legs and sensually wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and pressed her front against her wife.

Erza blushed from the sudden affection and gulped before asking, "Can you explain what you're doing?"

"Well... You said that you're tired so I thought that I might give you something to boost your energy. Is that okay?"

"S-Sure..." and so she did. Lucy conquered Erza's lips, entered her wife's mouth making her moan in delight. After passionately kissing Erza for about two minutes, Lucy leaned back and pressed her forehead against Erza's.

"Shall we go now?"

She grinned playfully. "No" she said and suddenly pushed Lucy on the ground. Erza leaned down and huskily whispered on her ear "More..."before licking Lucy's ear. Then lips travelled to Lucy's temple then to her cheek and settled on her lips.

Later...

Bump.

"What the - Don't stop so suddenly!" Erza complained when she bumped on Lucy's back.

"Were here", Lucy declared with a happy face.

Huh? Erza looked around and "Wow~" was all she could say. In that place were actually plants of different kind and high trees with icy crystallized water drops and a small white falls that was on the left side of the cave. The cave's ceiling was actually ice and just above that ice ceiling is a body of water and the ceiling's transparency makes you see the already dark sky and its bright moon that's shinning bright and proud. So, in other words, they're already under water.

Lucy put down the bags beside a freezing rock and removed her clothes.

"Why did you remove your clothes?" asked Erza as she laid the packs she's holding where Lucy laid hers, not bothered that she's wife is now completely naked in front of hers.

Lucy turned at her, "And you? Why aren't you removing your clothes?"

"What?"

"We're here for a bath."

"You're saying that we came all the way here so you could take a bath?"Erza asked in disbelief.

"Mmm.. Yeah?"

"We have a wide bath at home you know - not as wide as this though"

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Of course, I know that but I want here._"Ugh. Whatever" then Lucy made her way where her lovely wife's currently standing, making sure to add extra sway of her hips. Now that Lucy's standing just an inch away from Erza, she put her hands in her wife's shoulders and teasingly rubbed her nose against the other's then slowly, hotly run her hands from Erza's shoulders going to her waist then removed Erza's shirt. Erza blushed and blushed even more when Lucy wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling Erza closer and completely pressing her naked body against her wife's now half naked body. Lucy licked Erza's lips and smiled when she felt Erza's hands playfully caressing her ass.

"Pervert..." Lucy hotly whispered on Erza's ear.

"Your fault" Erza replied with a playful yet low tone.

Lucy just gave her another smile and suddenly dragged Erza towards the water.

* * *

**_Present_**

(Library)

"A wolf?" asked Mira in surprise as she put back some misplaced books in their proper shelf.

"Yes, and a lot bigger than the normal wolves you see from the wild. I saw it on your roof top after I left your house last night."

"Hmn... Are you sure?" then turned at me with those questioning eyes. "Because we didn't see any. Maybe it's just a stray dog that happened to climb on our roof and you know there are breeds of dogs that are bigger than the normal size. Am I right?"

"Well... Um..." she really does a point, but... "B-But —"

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

We heard the school bell; telling that lunch break is over and that we need to go back to our classroom.

"Class is going to start Lucy. Go now if you don't want to be late."

"O-Okay... See you then." and then I turned and left.

I stopped when I heard Mira saying "Oh. By the way, come at our place tonight with your mother. Cana invited you for another dinner."

"Oh. Okay, but I'm not sure if mother could be there since she's been very busy a coming home late at night this past days."

"It's okay."

* * *

I was about to knock on my neighbor's door when I got startled to death, making me swirl and lose balance, by someone who suddenly appeared from behind. Regaining my balance, I looked at the person and oh, I think I just fell in a coma or, did time just stopped? I found myself face-to-face to the person. I never seen such beauty; not until today. Scarlet locks. Chocolate-brown eyes. Cherry-pink lips. Model-like body... I was too busy checking her out — I'm not even aware that I'm checking her out — that I didn't even noticed Cana who's now standing beside us with that teasing smile of hers.

"Ohoho~"Cana sing-songed. "I see you two are already getting along."

I blushed. "N-No! Th-That's... Sh-She suddenly appeared f-from… and then —" Ugh. Great. I can't even form my sentence properly.

Cana laughed. "Calm down, Lucy. You don't have to hide it. I know, from the way you were looking at her awhile ago, that you like her. Everyone falls for her, except me and Mira of course, but she just ignores them. Don't worry. I assure you that this scarlet-haired woman" she pointed at the person beside me who's now blushing and glaring at Cana "...likes you too!"

"No! That's not..." I tried to defend myself but got interrupted when the woman beside me spoke "Stop teasing her Cana."

"Fine. Fine." Cana let it go and let us enter the house leaving us two in the living room, saying that she'll just go get some drinks.

"Um... H-Hi" Why am I feeling nervous? Introducing myself never made me nervous before. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. "I'm Lucy" and tried my very best not to blush while looking at her. It got even harder to look at her when she flashed this 'sunrise-like' smile of hers. Ah, damn those smile! The hardest part though is being under those brown orbs. I feel like a fly, helplessly trapped on a spider web. I never felt something like this before; so captivated, so trapped. But, I think I won't mind being trapped if it's under those beautiful eyes. Then, my thoughts got shattered like a mirror when she finally introduced herself.

"I'm Erza" then she patted the space beside her without breaking our eye-contact; still wearing that 'sunrise-like' smile.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

I'm confused

Seeing my confusion caused by her action, she stood and went to sit beside me. She didn't simply sit beside me. She sat close to me, really close. Why does she need to do that?! Can't she see how much she's making so nervous and — suddenly, she made a move and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I miss you. So much."

* * *

**Next:** _Chapter 5: Siblings_

**Author's Note:**_ I know. That's a cliffy. Ohoho._

_Anyways, I'm going to change this story's title from **Frozen **to **Compilation** (not totally). Soon, you'll understand why._

_And, and, I draw a simple illustration of Erza and Lucy when they were at the pool from the story "to the one who holds my heart" and a simple illustration of Lucy and Erza from Frozen chapter 05 (chapter 5 isn't out yet. it's still on paper. ohoho). If any of you wants to see the 2 illustrations, PM me so I can send it to you. :))_

_Take care everyone. :))_


	5. Frozen 05

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Fairy Tail neither any of the characters._

* * *

Title: _Compilation: "Frozen"_

Chapter: _5.1_

Chapter Title: _Siblings_

* * *

POV in **bold**.

Place/Time in ( ).

* * *

It was our last class for the day and I'm on my seat watching the blue sky when I saw black and scarlet. Outside the school, in front of the gate was Erza with her all black; black boots, tight slux, black vest and polo - with its collar that covers most of her neck - under her black blazers, and a white, thin, soft gloves. It really fits her. Black suits her. It really does. Even though, doesn't she feel hot wearing those in this kind of weather? *Sigh* How I wish our class would end now, as in right now, so I could go to her. I smiled despite the wonder of '_why is she here?_' - I blinked. Wait. Wait... Did I just wish to go to her? Then the bell suddenly rings, indicating that our class is already over. Wow. Maybe I should thank the wind or to anyone who ever granted my wish.

I hurriedly went to the school gate with my bag in hand and saw Erza getting everyone's attention though no one's brave enough to go and talk to her.

"Hey" I greeted.

She smiled and said "Hey".

"What brings you here? Going to see Mirajane and Cana?"

She made a smile again, but not that flashy, just a small smile. "No."

Then what? "Ah. I see."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"I actually… Um…" she started stuttering "I w-want to see you."

Whoop! That was a surprise. She wants to see me? I looked down, feeling shy; my hands now covering my burning ears. Ahaha. Myself, what's up with you? You're acting like this just because she wanted to see you?

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry. I lift my eyes from the ground and looked at her. Bad move, or… is that even a bad move? I don't know. It's just that I found myself being hypnotize, paralyzed by those eyes. Again. Damn eyes.

"I-I'm okay… Wh-Why do you want to see me?"

"Oh. Yeah. That. I wanted to apologize about the last time you went into our house. I'm sorry I suddenly acted like that. I'm sorry if I scared you or made it awkward or anything." Erza said, obviously sincere.

Eh? Awkward, yes, but scared? No. I gave her a smile and let my hands down from my ears.

"No. You didn't scare me or anything and, I'm sorry I ran away."

Pause…

"So", I spoke again. "Maybe we could start over again and introduce ourselves to each other properly?"

"Eh?" she just said in confusion.

I raised my hand for a formal shake and re-introduced myself, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia", with a friendly smile on my face. Erza looked at my hand then crossed her arms and looked at me again with furrowed eyebrows.

"Can't I just give you a kiss on the lips — I mean on the cheek?"

I laughed. Amused. Thanks the heavens I managed to stop myself from blushing. You don't know how much strength it took just so I could stop that blush. It feels like I'm Spiderman from that movie scene when he was stopping a train.

"Just accept my hand." Erza pouted and made a fake disappointed-look. Cute.

Erza sighed and uncrossed her arms.

Blush~

I really, really, bluuuuuuuuuuuushed!~ Redder than sweet cherries and it's not even helping when everyone who saw the display of affection were giggling, whistling, cheering, and all.

Not because she took my hand for a shake but instead, she took it just so she could land an oh so gentle kiss on the back of my hand. My heart almost jumped out of ribs! Her lips let go, but her hand doesn't. She looked at me and made a smile and I swear, I could see sparkles surrounding her right now.

"Erza Scarlet" she said her name casually, as if she didn't do a heart-pounding action just seconds ago.

Since then, from that very day, Erza and I became closer and closer and closer. I even learned that she's a flirt and I swear, sometimes, I can really feel it. When we're together, alone or not, Erza's doing this 'seductions of hers' towards me. I always wonder if she's always like that.

Being close to someone, you get to discover things about that person and also, you get to wonder or get curious about things that are related to them. Like, first: Erza, even Cana and Mirajane, won't tell me why Erza wears too much clothes no matter what the weather is. I mean, her clothes cover her entire skin. Except for her face, of course. Second: My neighbor's one and only rule, 'No one's allowed to enter the room in front of Erza's.' Makes me really curious what's in there.

* * *

(Crescent Isle)

(**Author's Note: **

_So we won't get confused (especially me:D): Green, the one with icy-blue hair and forest-green eyes. Asmer, the one with platinum-blonde hair and sapphire eyes. _)

Two women at the age of 28, wearing a matching navy blue swim suit, were lying on the warm white sands of their Crescent Isle as they silently and peacefully enjoying the warm sun.

One with long icy-blue hair.

The other with also long but platinum-blonde colored hair.

The icy-blue haired opened her eyes revealing forest-green orbs and shifted so she could face the woman beside her. She smiled and sensually draw circles on the flat stomach of the other woman.

The platinum-blonde haired woman moaned with a smile.

Opening her sapphire eyes, she looked at her with a smile, "That kinda tickles, Green."

Green giggled. "But you always like it, Asmer."

Asmer chuckled. "I won't deny."

"By the way…"

"Hmm?", Asmer just hummed in response.

"…Do you think Erza and the others received our invitation?"Green asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow."

"Hmm. Okay."

* * *

(Next Day)

After riding a yacht for about two hours, we finally reach our destination and I must say, their crescent shaped island is just wow. The owner of this island even have a classic pirate ship! Who owns a pirate ship these days? I can't think of anyone, except for the person who invited us here. I wasn't invited actually. I'm here with Erza and Mirajane and also Cana who literally dragged me away from my peaceful slumber this morning.

"So, who owns this place?"I asked Erza who just finished unloading her things along with Cana and Mira. "I bet the owner is really rich."

"Owners, Lucy. They're siblings." Mirajane corrected who's now standing beside Cana with one of her hands wrapped around Cana's arm. One of the things that I discovered about this neighbor's mine, that Mira and Cana are lovers and it never bothers me. I actually think that they're so cute together. "So, everyone already have their things?", Cana inquired.

I nod.

Erza just said "Yes."

"Let's go then!" Cana said excitedly.

I stopped her and Mira when I noticed where they're going. "Wait. Are we really going there?"

"Yes. Why? Is there any problem?" asked Cana.

"No. It's just that, I thought that pirate ship is just a decoration or a display for this island."

Cana laughed.

Mira giggled.

Erza smiled.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"That's actually their house", Mira answered."Now, how about let's get going shall we? I'm sure they're already waiting for us."

"Y-Yeah. Let's." were the only words that I managed to utter.

My head turned to Erza when I felt an arm on my waist.

"Let's go?" then she leaned closer and whispered to my ear and said "...or do you want me to carry you, love?"

I laughed -already 'almost' immune to her teasing and seductions- with a bright pink tainting my cheeks and put a hand on her cheek so I could turn her head away from my ear."Thank you but I can walk and don't call me 'love'."

Erza pouted. "But why not? Don't you love me?" she asked as if she's a child.

I laughed again.

"Of course I love you."

"Then why wouldn't you let me call you 'love'?"

I smiled and shook my head 'No'.

"Fine. Then can I carry you?"

"No, but you can carry my bag if you want."

"Wow. All 'No'. Oh. Can I kiss your lips then?"

I laughed. "Not a chance."

"Even a kiss on the cheek?"

"Nope."

"How about I give you a hug?"

"I can't find any reason for a hug in this kind of situation."

"Pff. Fine." Erza answered in disappointment.

"Come on. Let's go. They're almost near the ship" then I started to walk but stopped when I heard her say "Would you allow me to hold your hand then?"

I gave her a smile and said "That, I could do."

And so Erza reached for my hand and slowly intertwined her fingers to mine before giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked at her; watched her. Her eyes shows contentment and her lips were curved into a happy smile.

"Let's go, Erza?"

She looked at me and nods happily.

On the way, with our hands holding, I started to wonder.

I wonder what would be the feeling of Erza's hands without those gloves. I bet it feels soft and gentle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know. The chapter was more focused in ErLu fluff than __the plot for _'Siblings' but I know you like it. Right? :D


End file.
